


Unexpected Expectancy

by Nemesister



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Childbirth, F/F, Game: Resident Evil VIllAGE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29706597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemesister/pseuds/Nemesister
Summary: Alcina has a unexpected delivery, thankfully you're there to help her out.
Relationships: Lady Dimitrescu (Resident Evil)/Reader
Comments: 17
Kudos: 72





	Unexpected Expectancy

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to try something new. And yes I've gone and done it, I've added the dreaded (Y/N). Why don't I like it? Because I cringe everytme I add my own name to any of these types of stories 😔

She'd been quite moody as of late and you clearly had no idea why or what had gotten into her.

"(Y/N), I'm bleeding!"

Rushing into the bedroom has her holding up her dress and that's when you see it, blood.

"What happened?" you're now asking. "How'd it happen?"

"If I knew I'd be telling you," she glares.

"Well do you want a doctor?"

"No," she waves it off as if it's nothing.

You can't help but shrug and hope for the best it's nothing too serious. Since when did vampires bleed anyway?

The biggest mistake you now found was thinking things would get better. In fact they grew worse.

"Blood," you offer her the glass of the juicy red liquid.

She just turns away from you, her face set in disgust.

"No," she sighs leaning heavily against the back of the chair she's currently sat in.

"I thought you...." you're now watching as she stands to leave, a hand placed to her mouth. "Baby?"

You follow her to the bathroom to hear her heaving heavily. Slowly pushing open the door you see her kneeling in front of the throne. Her head resting upon her arm which is draped over the back of the toilet seat for support.

"Baby," you coo softly while rubbing her back.

"Must be something in the blood?" she sighs heavily.

"Can you even get infections from people's blood?" you ask worridly, knowing this has never happened before.

She just groans in response, unable to give you an answer as her free hand is now rubbing her stomach.

"You'll be alright, baby." You soothe her.

You can't help but feel for her and just hope that it was some form of vampire bug that would move on without much more problems.

"I'm fine," she now turns to you with a smile.

"Let me be the judge of that," you frown at her.

She's turning back again to heave up more blood, which has you back to rubbing soft soothing circles.

"You wanna go to bed?" you ask as if talking to a child.

She nods tiredly and follows you back out after you give the toilet a flush for her.

"I feel terrible," she groans as you're now laying next to her, your fingers brushing her cheek.

"You sure you didn't catch the bug I had?" you joke.

"Don't be silly, (Y/N). I could never-"

"It's a joke," you tell her putting her out of her misery.

Her brows knit as she turns onto her side to face you. "I know," she smiles before frowning as her hand instinctively goes to her belly.

"Going to be sick again?" you ask and she's shaking her head.

"Pain," she grunts.

You furrow your brows, hoping it's nothing serious.

"Should I get some painkillers?" you're nearly panicking as she's gripping your hand now.

"They don't work on me," she reminds you.

You mentally slap yourself as she groans again, face twisting in agony before she's laying on her back again, both hands on each side of her belly.

"Baby?" you look to her as she's pushing herself up onto her elbows.

"It hurts, (Y/N)!"

"What should I do?"

She drops back against the bed and is now taking in deep breaths before cursing every word under the sun.

"Wow," you think shocked at her language.

"Why do I have the sudden urge to push?" she asks suddenly out of the blue.

Your eyes widen in panic as you're scrambling down the bed to lift her dress.

"What are you-" she cuts off with a cry.

"Um, Alcina, sweetie-" you start to tell her as your eyes are fixated on whatever the hell that is between her legs.

"What!?" she demands to know until grunting in pain again.

"B-Baby," you stutter.

"I asked what?" she groaned again.

Shaking your head you point between her legs. "No, baby-"

She's raising herself up to glare at you.

"What!?"

"You're having a fucking baby!" you blurt right out.

For the first time ever you see sadness well up in her.

"Baby?" you coo, placing a hand on hers but she pulls away, her head turning to the side. "Hey, what's up?"

"This is not possible," she frowns, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Look we'll think about that after, just keep pushing."

She ignores you, even going so far as to ignore the pain of the contractions as well.

"Baby come on," you encourage softly.

Frowning she snaps back at you. "Stop with the stupid pet name! I hate it!"

You feel as though she's drained all the energy from within you and you now fall silent. The room feels as though there's a rather large dark cloud over the top of you ready to flood the room. 

"I'll get one of your daughters, alright?"

She says nothing in response and you climb from the bed, only she grabs your wrist.

"Help me," she pleads.

You don't need to be told twice as you're now turning around to crawl back over and kiss her sweaty forehead to then take your rightful place down beside her legs.

"Push, baby." You realise that wasn't the best thing to say and quickly apologise. "Sorry."

"Forget it!" she grunts heavily with a push.

You're now smiling like a maniac, your hand was on her leg rubbing up and down soothingly.

"Come on, baby." You encourage her.

She's now gripping the sheets forcing her knuckles whiter that white. Her face is set in a constant grimace and you know you have to do something to help. Climbing back up the bed, you take her lips in yours, your hand rubbing circles on her nipple. She's breathing heavily now with the pain, forcing it to her every whim instead. 

You move to her neck and nip and suck at her pale flesh, she's moaning louder now as you still continue to tease her nipple.

"Easier?" you breath against her.

Her breathing and pleasured moans are more than a dead giveaway.

"Keep pushing, baby." You smile as you clamp your teeth down onto her skin.

Her back arches as she pushes. One of her hands is upon your head pushing you down, taking the hint you move to her breasts, which she's now sharply tugging at her dress to expose them to you. Taking one of her nipples in your mouth, you nip and suck on it. You look up and smile as you see one of her fangs pierce right though her blood red lip. The thick red life force flowed down her chin, nestling in the crook of her neck.

You're no vampire yourself but you want to taste her. Rising from her nipple, you lap up the crimson flow, the taste is of a strong iron but for some reason it tasted oddly sweet to you. She grabs your head with her hand and guides you back up to her lips, wishing to taste her own blood from you.

"Ah, fuck!" she's moaning while grunting again.

"Let me check your progress," you tell her before slipping out of her dazed grip.

Progress had been good, seen as the head was now free. The shoulders were the worst, but you knew just what to do. Your fingers slip between her wet folds until finding her clit.

'Fuck, (Y/N)!" 

"That's my invitation," you smile as you lean in to get your tongue nestled in there instead.

She's arching her back again, helping you to aid her to climax as well as pushing the baby along. You can't help but moan along with her as her hand massages your head.

"Push me over the edge," she pleads, chest rising and falling rippidly as you tease her clit. "Make me come, (Y/N)!"

The motion of your tongue around her clit and the hand in your hair has you both moaning loudly. Eventually she's made it to the top, her hand now gripping you tightly as you finish her off. That was the last push she needed as she's now high as a kite as the baby slips forth. You pull up to look down at the slimy, but beautiful mess that is her baby.

Looking back you see she's far too dazed to understand she's actually done until you're lifting the small bundle up and over to her chest. Her gaze lowers to the small figure and suddenly she's overcome with emotions she never thought she had.

"You did it, baby." You smile at her, trying to push the feeling of hurt aside.

How'd she even come to be with child was beyond you. That would be a question for when she was feeling in a right state of mind to answer you.

"How?" she's now asking herself as tears stream down her face. "How did this happen?"

"Shush baby or you'll make me cry," you're now trying to hold back your own tears, but end up a blubbering mess like her.

"I'm so sorry, (Y/N)." She's sobbing. "I never cheated or anything." 

"Shush, I believe you." You tell her as you touch your forehead to hers. "I believe you, baby. I always will."

She's finally calming as the child now starts to suck it's thumb.

"We should think of a name for her," you now ponder.

Alcina sighs as she looks down on her child before her eyes close and she's softly dozing leaving you to look after both of them. You didn't mind in the least, Alcina was your baby after all. A rather big beautiful baby.


End file.
